


forever

by lostalongtthewayy



Series: whatever it takes [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Homecoming, Post-Finale, cs fluff, cs smuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostalongtthewayy/pseuds/lostalongtthewayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt ;; CS + HOME<br/>— Killian and Emma go home after the events of the finale. Let's pretend there was a minute or two to breathe and soak in their reunion between crises :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever

 

Happiness hit her suddenly —like a sweeping whoosh of magic nearly knocking her off her feet. Hasty and unexpected, yet not at all hard to cling on to.

It felt like floating while at the same time having an ever-present anchor that didn't let her go too far.

There was no logical reason for him to be here. He died. Multiple times at that. And yet, he was here. The bones and flesh reminder that maybe the universe did look out for her after all. A reminder that for every horrible thing she'd seen and endured, an equal wonderful thing was out there for her to find if she could just believe.

Believe maybe in at least the _possibility_ of it.

Everything had been so final and _really_ over just a couple of days before. She'd started to grieve; she'd decided it was finally time to _truly_ say goodbye and deal with the severe pain of losing him. It hurt like nothing had before, leaving her hollow and empty. The kind of pain that dulled everything and took the color from everything she loved.

Now suddenly the light was back —full force. Like the darkest of nights had been suddenly filled with thousands and thousands of stars gleaming in the sky —guiding her way.

 _Guiding her home_.

Back at Granny's, they mingled and small talked with everybody for all of an hour —they hadn't been able to make it past that. They were spent, both physically and emotionally.

From across the place Killian had watched Emma blinking slowly, lazily smiling at her son as she drank some cocoa. He'd walked to her then —pulled by her mere presence in the room. He'd reached out to hug her, and Emma had melted into him without thought or any words.

_Home_

With a warm smile, and a loving gentle rub to Emma's aching back, Snow had suggested they just went home. Killian had shared a small look with Snow —she nodded at him, still smiling, while rubbing those lazy tiny circles on her daughter's back. _She,_ Snow White, Emma's _mother_ ,trusted _him_ to take care of her only daughter, and _that,_ well, that meant more to Killian than he could ever express.

In the midst of the pain of tragedy and crisis, Killian had still received those kinds of looks today, and not just from Snow. From everybody. So much had been lost, _too much,_ but _he_ hadn't been one of those loses, and they let him know as much. With words or nods, or looks, but they did.

It seemed coming back to Emma hadn't just been _that_ —he came back _to her_ and _because_ of her, but also because he was anything but done living. He was a part of _something_ now —a something that was bloody madding and crazy at best most days, but still something he belonged to now. Come hell or high water he was doing it —all of it; Emma and their future, this town and every wacky new threat that dared come their way.

As much, he was sure. And as much, he was looking forward to.

With a shy smile, Killian had pulled back from Emma then, meeting her eyes and wordlessly asking her if she would allow him to take her home.

Her answer had come in the form of a kiss and a dreamy sweet smile the moment they pulled back.

Henry decided in all of ten seconds that he wasn't going to come with them. Emma asked him, but the boy was quick to shake his head. Surely, Regina needed him more than Emma did right now. And no, of course he hadn't been avoiding the motherly teasing he knew would come after Emma witnessed what she had witnessed between him and Violet. That had nothing to do with his decision at all.

And anyway, they all agreed to meet bright and early tomorrow, so it wasn't like they weren't going to be seeing each other soon.

So with that set, Emma and Killian had parted. They said their goodbyes politely, and with Emma's hand securely locked in his, they've made their way out of Granny's. The drive had been mostly quiet, the two of them not needing the words so much, as the physical reassurance that they were _actually_ together — _at last_.

Emma's hand stayed intertwined with his on his lap for the better part of their drive —an echo of self reassurances in her mind the whole time,

_He is here. He is alive. He isn't going anywhere._

The knowledge still didn't stop her from rushing to grab again onto his hand the minute they got out of her yellow bug. She'd pressed herself to his side, cheek squishing against his arm in that way that she loved.

She'd stood on her tip toes and then whispered in his ear, " _I'm not letting you out of my sight, so don't even try…"_

It had made Killian smile, grin almost, before he dropped a heartfelt kiss to her lips. "Wouldn't dream of it, love," He'd said, before they finally walked into the house.

It was rather dark inside, but neither Emma nor Killian bothered turning on lights before just heading up the stairs. Emma guided him, clasping his hand as they made it to the upper level and started to the master room.

_Their room._

The one Killian hadn't seen before, but somehow felt instantly at home the second he walked in. Emma suggested a shower, so they did that. He held her and she held him, and when she broke down under the warm water —Killian kissed her, soothed her, and promised her again and again that they were well, that they were _alive_ , that _nothing_ could take this moment from them.

Emma was tuckered out, as was Killian, so bed followed then.

Around two in the morning, Emma woke up to find Killian staring at her. The room was dark, but she caught sight of his eyes watching her immediately. She smiled sleepily, scooching closer to him on the bed. She didn't speak at first, but used her hands and fingertips to oh, so delicately stroke his face.

Killian closed his eyes, committing to memory how it felt when she touched him —how magical and wonderful it felt. How perfect she looked, how healing and soothing _her_ touch was to him. "I love you,"

"Yeah…" Emma sighed, stroking back the long strands of black hair off his face. She leaned in, kissing him, slowly, tasting him, brushing her lips to his so painfully slow it made him groan. She smiled against his wet lips. "I love you, too…"

Killian nodded. He knew.

It was he, who kissed her this time, more desperate, hungrily. He couldn't get enough of her; he didn't _want_ to get enough of her. He was soaking in the feeling of just being hers and how mutual that need for each other seemed to be.

Emma licked her lips, and panted when they pulled back for air. Killian's eyes stayed closed, so she watched him, silently for all of a moment before speaking. "You _are_ real, aren't you?"

The breathy words coming from her mouth made Killian freeze for a moment —he opened his eyes to find Emma's already looking into his. He took in a calming breath before nodding his head. "Aye, love," He reassured her with a smile. "I am,"

"You aren't disappearing if I blink, right?"

He simply shook his head, slowly, sadly even.

Emma's leg hitched up over his, keeping them ridiculously close —she _needed it —_ she needed _him._ Killian had to remind himself to keep breathing when she was like this —so beautiful and perfect, and… _his._ "I'm not going anywhere,"

Emma had to bit her lip at his words —she believed him, she so completely did but it still felt too damn unreal to _truly_ have him here. She started feeling tears prickling in her eyes —they burnt there, just threating to fall, and she just couldn't stop them. Killian didn't see them, he possibly couldn't in the dark of their room, but he still knew they were there.

He lifted himself up from the bed slightly, shifting Emma carefully on her back, and hovering above her. Her eyes were closed now, same as her lips, shut tight as she forced herself not to cry. Killian lowered his face enough then to kiss at the corners of her eyes —at the tears that hadn't completely made their way out yet. He kissed her, again and again, sweet and tender. "I'm here," He whispered, and a lump formed immediately in her throat.

Killian couldn't look away from her, her inner demons still haunting her despite the absolute joy of their reunion. "I love you," He promised again, his lips slow and tender down on the skin of her neck. He didn't care how long he had to keep reassuring her, it didn't matter to him, if this was what it took to ease her demons, then he'd gladly do it. "I'm yours," He said, " _Forever_ , Swan. You aren't losing me again,"

And it was at that last part that the heartbreaking sob she'd been holding escaped her. Killian had to bit on his own lip to keep his emotions checked. This wasn't about him. "I came back for you, love," He brushed his fingers across her face, wiping at the tears that had fallen. "Nothing's going to stop me from loving you forever. Every day of my life, Emma Swan. I swear that to you,"

Emma nodded, trembling beneath him. She brought a hand up to try to wipe her tears away, but Killian stopped her before she could. Instead, he took her hand in his and moved it to his lips. He kissed each of her fingers then, reverently. "You are everything to me —so long as I have you, I, I don't need anything else in this life,"

Again, she nodded at his words, so earnest and true they brought a brand new wave of tears to her eyes. Those weren't sad tears but, happy ones. Joyous ones even. She was happy. She was so deliriously blissful, but the feeling was _so_ rare to Emma, that it seemed crying was just her body's response.

She didn't want it to be though —not when her heart felt like it was going to explode with love for this man. Instead of even attempting to form words right now, Emma did the next best thing she could think of —actions. She held Killian to her, closely, her arms wrapped as far as they would go around him. He didn't have a shirt on, so her fingers had to dig on the flesh of his back to keep him in place. Killian had moved by then to kiss her neck, so Emma lifted her head from her pillows and buried her own face on his shoulder. She kissed him back then, sloppy and wet but it made her feel so effortlessly complete. Whole at last.

She mumbled something against his skin, Killian didn't get it, damn too distracted by the little bites she was giving to his skin now.

He could hear her moan and groan when he returned her love bites, and it made him grin devilishly against her warm skin.

" _Need you_ ," She whined then one more time, and this time Killian heard her without problem.

He rolled his head back, watching her, the need in her eyes, the…lust. "As you wish," He said, and then suddenly they were _home_ —free to love and want and need one another. Clothes were discarded quickly, hands desperately roaming each other, while kisses and promises were exchanged breathily to the other. She screamed when he filled her, no more tears in her eyes, but a racing heart full of hope and love for the only man she had ever loved this much.

She'd loved before, she had, but nothing as precious and permanent, and heart stopping wonderful as her love for him.

Her breaths were coming short and fast, she was panting, she was sweaty and sticky in all the right ways. _She was happy_.

"I love you," Emma swore the instant their eyes met moments after he collapsed next to her in bed.

Killian licked his lips, once more committing to memory her words, the way her lips twitched up as she grinned at him. _Gods, she was his life_. "I know,"

* * *

They were supposed to be downstairs to have breakfast —eat something, whatever Emma had in the pantries of her house.

They only made it to the living room however, before they were kissing each other all over again. Emma convinced him oh, so easily that it was _fucking tradition_ to christen all the rooms of a new home so they started with the living room.

Killian thought about arguing, something about her needing her food to keep her going, but the second she started kissing _that_ spot by his collar bone, he'd been a goner.

They were lying right now on top of layers and layers of blankets and pillows in the middle of her living room floor. Emma was sprawled on top of him, her wavy blonde hair loose, covering his bare chest as Killian idly ran his fingers through it.

"We did all this backwards,"

"Um?" Emma was in a half-sleep state, but his voice made her blink, bringing her back to earth with him.

She shifted one hand up, dabbing on her eyes and breathing deeply. She wasn't sure if he had spoken before at all, only that his hands had stilled mid stroke to her hair and she wasn't sure she liked that.

She craned her head up a little, tilting it enough so that she could look at him. "What did you say?"

He smiled at her, immediately, unable not to when looking at her face. "This," He repeated. He gestured to the two of them and the mess of blankets in the living room. Emma followed his hand but she still wasn't caught on. She looked back at him confused, her lips twisting in that way that made her dimples form. "I believe we did everything backwards, love,"

It made her smile too, the loving way he spoke, and how tenderly he began running a finger over the lines of her face. She still however didn't get where this was coming. "What do you mean?" Emma asked back, with a little shrug. "It felt _to me_ pretty right side up —or, um, _in_ ," She added then, unable not to smirk at the naughty little minx she could be — _his words,_ not hers.

And of course her words caused him to groan, but then the instant their eyes met, he was grinning. "You know what I mean," Killian said, but surprising him, Emma still shook her head.

Nope, she didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

Killian's gaze fell from her, but just for a second, before he breathed in deeply and started gesturing around them again. "This, the house, you, me,"

Emma considered his words for a beat or two —but then she just shrugged. All _that,_ also felt pretty damn right to her, and not backwards at all. "Backwards how?"

He smiled. Sometimes he truly forgot she needed things spelled out every once in a while. "I was to look for a house you would like, Swan,"

"Oh!" So _that_ was what this was about! She slapped herself on the forehead because oh yeah, that made sense. This was her almost three hundred year old pirate after all! "Oh, but you did find it, Killian,"

"Aye," He shrugged. "But then _I_ was to actually _get_ said house,"

Oh of course, he was Mr. Old Fashioned at heart, how could she forget!

Smirking, Emma then propped herself on her elbows properly, and turned on his chest, so that she was properly looking at him. "Yeah, well, I beat you to that," She tried wiggling her eyebrows playfully but it didn't quite happen.

Killian in any case couldn't help the smile at her antics —he _adored_ her. Every bit of her.

Still, " _I_ was supposed to _ask you_ to move in,"

"Oh," Emma let out simply again. _Now_ she understood exactly where he was coming. And yeah, well, they didn't exactly do this the most conventional way —with him dying on her over and over again and all. She sighed in the end, and shook her head. "Technically, there has not been an actual talk about moving in,"

"Ah, well, it's your house Swan," He said before he could stop himself.

Her mouth opened to say something back right away, but Killian looked away before she had a chance. Emma gave him a moment then, a small one, barely a few seconds before she used her hand to guide his chin toward her again. "Nope," She said simply, shaking her head. "It's _ours;_ it _always_ has been _our_ house… _our home,_ "

He licked his lips, concentrating on his breathing for a little while then, processing her words. "You mean that?"

Emma didn't speak, but nodded.

It seemed to be enough for Killian given the overly adorable way his lips started twitching upwards at her words. "You approve of me being here then? _Often_ — as, more than a guest?" He asked, cautious, as though still not positively certain

Emma rolled her eyes. " _Buddy_ ," She said, eyes wide and serious. "I wasn't joking before; I am _not_ letting your out of my sight. Not again," She promised. " _Ever_ , I mean it; you're stuck with me —this is _your_ home, _with me_ ,"

Her words made him chuckle —not that it was humorous, or he didn't think she was one hundred percent serious, but…it was just…surreal. His life. A two hundred and some year old pirate _condemned_ to live a life with the woman he loved and needed more than air itself. "Quite passionate, Swan —I can't exactly say no, can I?"

"Um, no," She said, resolutely, seriously staring into those baby blues of his. His brow was raised, eyes steadily watching her, waiting, and then, just when he thought she wouldn't, Emma just couldn't keep the pretense anymore and _smiled_.

One of those striking smiles that lit up her entire face in seconds.

Killian propped himself up on his elbows then, and captured her lips into a fiery kiss.

Emma swallowed hard when he pulled back. "We can help you move in your things if you want to," She said then, struggling to focus in something other than her need to kiss him again. "Henry and I, I mean. I'm sure he'll love that," After all, all this, the house, the three of them being a family was part of _his_ plan back in Camelot. Emma had not a doubt he'd be thrilled to help Killian move in finally.

"I'd like that, Swan. You know quite well I'm rather fond of your boy,"

She knew that, but it still made her smile to hear him say it. "I know," She said with a nod. She sunk into him a little more then, closing her eyes when Killian's arms wrapped around her and his warmth enveloped her. "This," She breathed after a beat, gesturing to the two of them. "It's going to be crazy _and_ perfect, and stupid, and hard, and everything in between, but…we are doing it, got it?"

"I got it," He agreed simply, his head tilted, dreamily watching her. His right hand moved to her face, long fingers caressing her skin until it was too much and she closed her eyes beneath his touch.

Emma melted into him once more, heart full and happy. She shifted to his side a little, snuggling him close and resting her cheek back on his chest. Killian resumed stroking her hair and for a few minutes, they were quiet.

Killian had already closed his eyes himself when Emma's toes started wiggling close to his calves. She was hitching up her leg over one of his, seemingly trying to find the perfect spot against him.

The laugh escaped him immediately —he was at her bloody mercy with her touch alone. "Would the princess like to sleep now, or…eat," He said, running his hand down the length of her back slowly. "Or we could also, um, you know…?" He trailed off, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

"Well…" Emma drawled out slowly, not quite looking at him yet knowing exactly how sexy and undeniably gorgeous he must be looking in that moment. She'd cave in much much _easier_ if she looked at him, so she was stalling a bit. "I _am_ already naked," Not to say she wasn't game though.

Killian's goofy grin was in display in seconds, and with a smirk, he lifted the blanket that was semi-covering Emma, and after a few hums, and mm-hmms, he put the blanket back down and looked back at her. "That you are, love —bloody brilliant, perfect,"

_perfect for him._

And whom was _she_ kidding; she wanted him just as much as he did her —perhaps even more. "I'd hate it to go to waste —I mean, if we are most likely taking a bath later anyway, we might as well take advantage of—"

"—Um, our nakedness your highness?" Killian chimed in, ever so helpful.

Emma grinned, finally turning to look at him fully. "Yeah, exactly that Captain,"

"Well, allow me," He said, making her giggle —truly giggle, like a teenage crazy in love, free to be herself —reckless and carefree for once, but _with him_. Because she loved him, _truly,_ completely. She needed him like she needed air to be alive, and for the first time in so _so_ long, that was okay, because she had him.

_Forever._


End file.
